Various hangers have been devised over time to organize items and otherwise display items so that they are easier to see and to make such items readily available. Traditionally, items have been hung from different types of hangers so that they can be removably attached to a wall or the like. Peg boards and metallic hangers are examples. Other hangers are constructed of a threaded end and are simply threaded into a board or other similar material. While these hangers worked for their intended purpose, they had their disadvantages. For example, the spacing and location of the hangers were not easily changed.
The foregoing problems were by and large overcome by using magnetic hangers. This type of hanger can be placed at any location on the metallic frame structure. However, the magnetic hangers required some type of metallic structure to attract the magnetic part of the hanger. In order to hang items that are heavy, it is expedient to use either a magnet that is physically larger or a magnet constructed of a stronger magnetic material. It is well known that the stronger the magnet, the more difficult it is to remove from the metallic structure. Conversely, when using stronger magnets with hangers, heavier items can be hung therefrom. Another problem with the use of strong magnets is when they are attached to the metallic structure, the fingers of the installer can often be pinched between the magnet and the metallic structure. This can lead to minor injuries and painful situations. A further problem with the use of strong magnets for items, when the items are shipped together, it can be difficult to separate one magnetic item from the other magnetic item.
The prior art is replete with magnetic hangers of all types. Many have a round base that houses a round magnet. From the base is formed a hook extending perpendicular to the base to hang items therefrom. Since such hangers are of conventional construction, there is a likelihood that the user's fingers can be pinched when applying the magnetic hanger to a metallic structure. Also when the hook extends outwardly from the hanger, it is more likely that if heavy objects are hung therefrom, the weight of the item acts like a lever to pull the magnet away from the metallic structure.
It can be seen that a need exists for a magnetic hanger that is specially designed to minimize the instances when the user's fingers can be pinched between the magnet/base and the metallic structure. A further need exists for a magnetic hanger that is sturdy and has a large magnetic force to hang heavy items therefrom. Yet another need exists for a magnetic hanger in which the hook is attached to the bottom of the base or frame, thus allowing heavy items to be hung therefrom.